Princess Tana'shaaul (Character)
Basic Profile Name: Tana'shaaul Exkaan Ii'toor Name Meaning (if any): Daughter of the Defiler Birthday: May 7 (Taurus) Age: 151 Biological Sex: Hermaphrodite Gender Identity: Gender-Fluid, She/Her Sexuality:' '''Pansexual –Male Preference '''Diet': Omnivorous Appearance Body Form: Therianthropic (Tauric) Body Type: Athletic, Toned Height: 19''''5" '''Weight: 16,821lbs. Skin Color (HEX): Indigo (390087) Hair Color (HEX): Blue Violet (6B39E5) Hairstyle: Short Mohawk Eye Color(s) (HEX): Grey 10% Sclera (151316), Macaroni and Cheese Pupils (2)(FFB57C) Markings: White Triangular Facial Markings (FFFFFF), Toothed Beak Markings (Phenx-Shape): White (FFFFFF) with 3 Grey 10% (222221) stripes and a Lemon (FEEC11) curved accent, Myrtle (235022) Fan Base and Skirt. Tattoos: Underbelly is tattooed with tribal teeth. Piercings: Double Pierced Split Tongue (34), Eyebrows (4), Beak Piercings (9), Cock (8), Rear Clitoris (6). Clothing Style: Jeweled Armored Breastplate and Waistband, Gauntlets, and Armbands. Personality Positive Traits: Nurturing, hard-working, friendly, eloquent. Negative Traits: Vengeful, jealous, paranoid, pompous. Myers-Briggs Type: ENTP (The Debater) Habits (good or bad): Walks every day (regardless of how she feels), punches the nearest object (never a person) when upset, hisses and drags out S's when speaking. Mannerisms: Very well-mannered, taught to act as a princess should. Needs: * Physical: Food, shelter, water, sleep, sex. * Emotional: True friendship, feeling accepted by both Uragi'Sehkt and Uragi'Phenx peoples, to be valued, to be loved. Desires: * Physical:' '''To be strong enough to fulfill her duties as a Sentinel, means to travel to other places that she can explore. * '''Emotional':' '''She desires a boyfriend that can be romantic with her and treat her as the princess she was raised to be. * '''Sexual': A fully male Uragi that can satisfy her darkest desires, most of which involve pain on some level. * Material: Books from all over the world, maybe even the universe. Personal Strengths: * Inherited Physical: Despite being nearly half-sized of most Phenx, she's able to lift a good bit of weight, and through training, has become quite the adversary (paternal), inherited strength from her father's side. * Inherited Intellectual: Genius level intelligence, understanding of arcanic abilities, open-mindedness (maternal). Abilities: * *''Shatter'' - A scream that can, at will, break objects, and depending on the strength of the individual, can cause fissures in the ground or other solid structures. * *''Hypnosis/Charm'' - The "eyes" of his peacock's feathers light up in brilliant flashes of color, and possess the ability to confuse, charm, or completely hypnotize an onlooker. Spell List: ''' * '''Poison: ''Neutralize Poison, Antidote, Rotting Touch, Decay Object, Mind Rot, Infect, Poison Splash, Toxic Cloud, Infectious Summon, Poison Spirit.'' * Necromancy: ''Weaken, Immunity, Vampiric Touch, Infect Spirit.'' Lifestyle Education * School:' '''Standard, some higher education. * '''Technology': Vehicular Technology * Arcane (if any): Poison Magic * Skill/Trade (if any): Alchemy/Brewer * Class (if any): Venoblade (Poison-based Warrior) Home/Living Circumstances: * Occupation: Princess/Sentinel * Housing: Coastal Home * Personal Wealth: Quite wealthy, given royal status. * Transportation: Foot, ship, chariot. * Hobbies: Arts and Crafts (Painting, Pottery), Fishing, Music (Songwriting). * Addiction: '''Chocolate '''Relationships: * Family: King Tanau'baryk (Father, Uragi'Sehkt), Queen Ariis'tuuh (Mother, Uragi'Phenx, Deceased), Prince Taburyk (Character) (Half-brother, Uragi'Sehkt), Prince Amorius (Character) (brother, older), Prince Tu'axian (Character) (brother, oldest), and Prince Vanu'taak (Character), cousins in the Phenx city she lives in. * Friends: Many friends in the village, as well as friends from other races, as well. Tahzio Antore of the Citrian visits her regularly and brings her presents. * Lovers: None * Acquaintances: Many. * Nemeses: King Tanau'baryk, of the Tai'juhn Ehkt Tribe of Uragi'Sehkt peoples. Backstory * Ancestral Background: Royal, Arcanic (all generations). * Childhood/Origin Story: Queen Ariis'tuuh, of the Eastern Phenx tribe north of the Tai'juhn Ehkt palace, was a gentle and loving queen. She allowed traders and visitors of all races to come to her lands, nestled in the heart of the Soi'naaj Penninsula. Her kindness became a problem, as she hadn't had new guards or warriors trained in some time, and wind of this traveled from a scout of the Sehkt in the tribe to the direct south of her city, all the way to the palace of Tai'juhn Ehkt. * She had no way of knowing that King Tanau'baryk, as well as forty other well-trained Uragi'Sehkt hunters, would pillage her beautiful city at nightfall. With most of her city destroyed and her spirit broken, she could do little to fight off the King, even though she tried with her arcanic abilities, she did not defeat him, and he decided to conquer her, as well as a few other of the Phenx women of the tribe that night. Once the King and his people took everything they wanted, they left. * Queen Ariis'tuuh, battered, broken, and defiled, helped her people rebuild as best she could, pulling in help from other tribes and hiring outside Phenx warriors to aid her in her time of need. What she didn't realize until sometime later is that she had been impregnated by King Tanau'baryk, as her husband had been deceased for years. * Relationships, along with everything that that entailed, were taboo between the subraces of Uragi, but she, not having any children of her own, decided that she would not terminate the pregnancy. Her sisters and her brother all had children, but she hadn't been able to get pregnant, so she held onto what she'd been given, even if it was a reminder of what had happened to her. * Upon giving birth, not only was her child purple-skinned, a deadly reminder to anyone that would see her of the taboo behind inter-subspecies relations, but she was also a hermaphrodite, born with a penis in the front and a vagina in the back, but with a nearly full peacock tail and four arms. The Queen knew that her life would be difficult outside of the city given her appearance, but she would train her to be the best warrior, so that she could have the life she wanted, regardless of who would try to take it from her. * The Queen herself hadn't been strong enough to fight off the Uragi'Sehkt invasion, but she would be damned if she would let her daughter succumb to the same fate. * Adulthood/Present: For years, Tana'shaaul was trained in the ways of magic as well as being a warrior, becoming a well-rounded venoblade, a class of warrior that utilizes poisons in both magic and alchemical ways to enhance their weaponry, and a very strong member of her tribe. The only issue that she had was that she wasn't quite as large as the other Phenx's, only measuring at about fifteen and a half feet, where most were at a minimum of twenty feet tall. She maximizes efficiency she has being small by using it for speed and attacking weak points in larger creatures. * She found out that she had a sibling amongst the Sehkt, being taught that she was to destroy the King and secure Prince Taburyk's role as King of the Tai'juhn Ehkt tribe, who was destined to unite the tribes once and for all and release any and all tensions between the subraces. This, to her, was the perfect solution to being both a half-breed and a half-sibling to a Royal blooded Uragi'Sehkt, so she did her best to learn what she could of the Tai'juhn Ehkt, and does plan to meet the Prince, destroy the King, and help unite their peoples. Category:Characters Category:Uragi'Phenx Characters Category:Uragi'Sehkt Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Royal Characters